Optical storage media are used as recording media for information, for example for image and sound data or computer programs and application software. The document EP-A-0 309 721 discloses an optical recording medium representing a combination of a read-only CD and a magneto-optical read/write disk. In the case of the known recording medium, the read-only memory area is formed from recesses, so-called pits in a light-reflective aluminium layer. The known storage medium is used for storing maps, for example. For this application instance, it is proposed that non-variable data be stored in the region of the read-only memory area, formed by the recesses, while variable data is arranged in the read/write memory area, which is formed in the magneto-optical disk area.
More advanced optical storage media having a read-only memory area (ROM area) and a read/write memory area (RAM area) are based on DVD technology (digital versatile disc).